prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 21, 2014 Smackdown results
The February 21, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 18, 2014 at the World Arena in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Summary Two days before Elimination Chamber – and three days before WWE Network unleashes itself on the WWE Universe – a slew of determined Superstars used SmackDown to position themselves for the final pay-per-view along The Road to WrestleMania. Battered, bruised and bandaged, Daniel Bryan ultimately used a Running Knee to triumph over No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Title, Jack Swagger, in SmackDown's opening showdown. However, The Beard's test of resilience was far from over. Before the dust could clear, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero emerged, flanked by Director of Operations Kane. The Queen Diva congratulated Bryan on his victory, “rewarding” him with the opportunity to compete in a second match of the night against the other Real American, and fellow Elimination Chamber combatant, Cesaro! In his second match of the evening, Bryan faced Cesaroand both Swagger and Zeb Colter were expelled from ringside by the referee. But the area outside the ropes didn't stay empty for long, as Kane soon walked down to ringside to observe the action. In the height of the heated contest that followed, the ever-resilient Beard managed to hit a second Running Knee of the night on his opponent. Before he could even stand to follow up, however, Kane entered the ring and hit Bryan with a chokeslam. An amused Kane announced the fallen Bryan the winner by disqualification, before Cesaro delivered The Neutralizer on the three-time World Champion. In light of the anguish Bryan has endured in recent weeks – thanks to what Michael Cole called a personal “vendetta” by Kane – the question arises whether he will be in any condition to battle inside the Elimination Chamber in just two days. Then again, could the punishment be all the incentive the underdog warrior needs to emerge victorious this Sunday? Prior to their SmackDown Six-Man Tag Team Match, Bray Wyatt characterized his Elimination Chamber opponents, The Shield, as being “three dominos ready to fall” to the Eater of Worlds and his creepy disciples. But the rocking chair would soon make way for SmackDown action. Slated to face Ryback & Curtis Axel this Sunday as part of Elimination Chamber Kickoff, Cody Rhodes & Goldust joined forces with Rey Mysterio against “The New Face of Fear.” In the midst of an out-of-control melee outside the ring, Goldust continued his offensive on Erick Rowan inside – the Superstar he thought was the legal man. However, he hadn't noticed Wyatt tagged in. As a result, the creepy Superstar blindsided The Bizarre One and hit Sister Abigail for the three-count. In a SmackDown Dance-Off hosted by Renee Young, the WWE Universe picked the unorthodox dance moves of up-and-coming Diva Emma over Summer Rae's traditional grace. While Summer opted to launch an attack of retribution on the victor, Emma quickly turned it around – as she and Santino expelled both the beautiful sore loser and Fandango from the ring. As a result of some whistling interference from SmackDown announce team guest commentator, Darren Young, Dolph Ziggler rolled up Titus O’Neil for the quick win. Mr. No Days Off was all smiles as he watched his former tag team partner have a post-match temper tantrum over the affair. But who will be smiling when the ex-Prime Time Players square off at Elimination Chamber this Sunday? On Sunday at Elimination Chamber, The Usos will finally get their highly anticipated opportunity at The New Age Outlaws’ WWE Tag Team Titles. And momentum continued to rise in their corner, as Jimmy Uso overcame Road Dogg on SmackDown with the Samoan Kick. In the final confrontation between Elimination Chamber combatants before Sunday's career-altering showdown, Sheamus used White Noise to triumph over Christian in an extremely hard-fought battle by both Superstars. As SmackDown went off the air, however, Christian interrupted Sheamus' celebration, knocking the big man from the ring and leaving him down at ringside. Which of the WWE elite will walk out of the Elimination Chamber with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and the opportunity to headline WrestleMania in his grasp? Results ; ; *Daniel Bryan defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Cesaro & Zeb Colter) *Daniel Bryan defeated Cesaro (w/ Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter) by DQ *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated The Brotherhood (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) & Rey Mysterio *Emma defeated Summer Rae In A Dance Off Contest *Dolph Ziggler defeated Titus O'Neil *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) defeated Road Dogg (w/ Billy Gunn) *Sheamus defeated Christian Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan v Jack Swagger SD_757_Photo_004.jpg SD_757_Photo_006.jpg SD_757_Photo_007.jpg SD_757_Photo_014.jpg SD_757_Photo_015.jpg SD_757_Photo_017.jpg Daniel Bryan v Cesaro SD_757_Photo_026.jpg SD_757_Photo_027.jpg SD_757_Photo_029.jpg SD_757_Photo_030.jpg SD_757_Photo_031.jpg SD_757_Photo_043.jpg The Wyatt Family v Cody, Goldust & Mysterio SD_757_Photo_058.jpg SD_757_Photo_061.jpg SD_757_Photo_063.jpg SD_757_Photo_065.jpg SD_757_Photo_068.jpg SD_757_Photo_074.jpg Emma v Summer Rae in a Dance-Off SD_757_Photo_091.jpg SD_757_Photo_092.jpg SD_757_Photo_093.jpg SD_757_Photo_096.jpg SD_757_Photo_099.jpg SD_757_Photo_100.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Titus O'Neil SD_757_Photo_110.jpg SD_757_Photo_113.jpg SD_757_Photo_114.jpg SD_757_Photo_117.jpg SD_757_Photo_118.jpg SD_757_Photo_119.jpg Jimmy Uso v Road Dogg SD_757_Photo_126.jpg SD_757_Photo_129.jpg SD_757_Photo_130.jpg SD_757_Photo_132.jpg SD_757_Photo_134.jpg SD_757_Photo_138.jpg Sheamus v Christian SD_757_Photo_145.jpg SD_757_Photo_164.JPG SD_757_Photo_149.jpg SD_757_Photo_150.jpg SD_757_Photo_157.jpg SD_757_Photo_168.JPG See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #757 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #757 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events